If i were your vampire
by followthedarke
Summary: basically jacob imprints on edward then they run into the votrouli before they can talk, what is going to happen when the vampires find out about werewolves, a war is coming but will love flourish or die? SLASH threatened to do it
1. imprint

If I were your vampire

If I were your vampire

By followthedarke

Btw Rachel made me do it

Lemon later ehhehe

Disclaimer: if I owned twilight there would be a lot more sexy time and JACOB would have got Bella……. I don't see that happenin so I don't own twilight BUT SOMEDAY!!

_ITALICS are Jacobs thoughs_

Jacob looked at the scene from within his tree with utter distaste, Bells could never had planned something as extravagant as this surely she would hate it the majority of the people there were vampires and the midnight full moon shone down on everyone giving them all a radiance. Bella's parents and a few of her former classmates were the only humans in attendance and Jacob noticed his father sitting uncomfortably bedside Bella's father Charlie. My father Jacob felt a pang of regret in his chest ever since he ran away he had had no contact with Billy, he must have caused his father worry.

Bella looked stunning in a lacy wedding gown here hair was piled atop her head with a lace veil shrouding her features but some how Edward looked better in his simple beigey suit with his hair combed neatly. He looked well mouth watering! _What mouth-watering?? Wtf am I thinking he's a bloodsucker, the guy who stole Bells from me and most of all HES MALE._

Just then Edwards head swivelled around to see Jacob up in his tree confusion in his eyes he looked into the depths of Jacobs soul. 


	2. food for thought

Disclaimer: RIGHT so i have already warned you all what is and may happen i have siad what my ownership of twlight would implicate! so this is the last disclaimer unless i wanna tell you lot something:)

FOOD FOR THOUGHT:

Edwards POV

WHAT was that dog thinking, Edward could hear every lurid thought that flitted through jacob's mind he could hear jacob arguing with himself and then he felt him stop arguing

and give up. Like that he gave up and decided that if he was gonna like me then he

would, It was then that edward turned around to glare at jacob not for his thoughts

but for his interuption. He wanted this day to be about his and Bella's relationship not

about what enemy's thought or bella's oncoming transformation just, put simply, edward and bella.  
But was it not better that the dog no longer had feelings for bella or would she see it

as the ultimate betrayl? Did edward mind the fact that jacob liked him in such a way?

not really but what perturbed him was the intensity of these feelings he could feel

them himself that and the horrified guilt that was now seeping through jacobs body as

he knew that edward had heard EVERYTHING

JACOB POV

'hes seen me' jacob ran as fast as his four legs could carry him abandoning

all plans of kidnapping bella to save her from herself the only person he was interested in saving now was himself. once bella was asleep edward was bound to come after

him to kill me. jacob ran for his life not knowing that edward was actually getting up and running after him.

people please review this i get so unmotivated!!

tua la cante!! thank you so much for faving this it gave me real drive to write some more into it!!


	3. if i'm not home bound

IF I'M NOT HOME BOUND

Jacobs POV jacob stopped running transformed and lay where he fell. The pack had heard and they were disgusted. Quill had told him never to show his sorry hide anywhere on the quillite reservation again.  
Where could he go? Once upon a time he had a friend outside la plush that would help him but jacob doubted that if bella found out he lusted after his boyfriend that she'd be so accomidating. A rsutle of leafs allerted jacob to the presence of the one person he both wanted and dreaded to see.  
He did not make the effort to move himself from the forest floor on which he lay. He closed his eyes and wispered "kill me" knowing edward would hear.

Edwards POV After following jacob for nearly two hours he stopped. Edward circled the spot where the dog had lay, although thankfully was wearing a pair of shorts.  
HOLD ON 'thankfully' why was he thankful. Its not as if he'd never seen a naked man before and he needed his innocence protected, he'd neither found it exciting nor repulsive But somehow he knew that he would not be as indiferent if jacob were before him un-dressed. His thoughts startled him enough to make him careless, the leaves underfoot gave him away. Then his composure left him all together as the dog wispered bearly audible for even his ears. "kill me" then Edward saw red. 


	4. its better if you say it

BUT ITS BETTER TO SAY IT :3

Disclaimer: i do not own twilight, if i did bella would not have survived the first chapter . vampires would randomly strip for no reasons and there would be very little comprehensible plot... :)

chapter:4

whats gone on so far...(for those to lazy to read chappy 1+2!!)

Is set after eclipse, jacob comes back from where ever he ran

(is mentioned later in the story) in time for bella and edwrards wedding but then

his mind surprises him by instead of lusting after bella he is thinking of edward!!

WTH i hear you say... but then it gets so much worse, edward turns round and hears jacobs thoughts

and what does our faveourite werewolf of the moment do? of course...

he runs away. so after wedding edward is obviously kinda

freaked by this so he follows jacob then jacob ask him to kill him?!

OMG what is going to happen? .. :P for me to know etc.

Edwards POV

Kill him, jacob didn't know what he was saying to edward, how could edward kill someone he cared about?

hold on did i really care about jacob, hes always just been there trying to steal bella away from me,

although he thinks its only fair as i stole her from him first.

it was actually his train of thought that made him leave bella the first time,

bella would be better of with jacob the more natural route her life should have taken

and i truly believed it then. but i see what i have done to her life. I am poison,

i poisoned bella and now look at jake. Edward felt guilty

about the sight before him, jacob was lying on the floor twitching occasionally trying to keep him mind

under control but obviously failing as his thoughts turned again and again to edward. He heard

Jacobs thoughts turn suicidal again and edward lost his composure. He slammed jacob against a

tree and his voice low and threatening "don't you ever ever think of such a thing again and suddenly edward was kissing jacob.

Jacobs POV

And jacob kissed him back his hand grabbing edwards hair and pulling him closer his mind had no time for revulsion

at this moment in time edward was not a vampire he was the person jacob most desired and it may be his only chance to have him.

He shoved his body against edward with force that would have crushed any normal human and slid his hands in under jacob shirt

the cold against his extreme heat felt so good. edward

froze underneath jacob not withdrawing but still jacob pushed away angry that he was being played with.

"That was untill edward said "we are not alone in the woods"


	5. revelations and pizza boxes

REVELATIONS AND PIZZA BOXES

chapter:5

Disclaimer... i don't own twilight... kay? if i did much un-pc romance etc..

whats happened etc.

Basically i did the big whats happened last time and i am kinda lazy so:  
jacob comes back to stop bella at her wedding imprints on edward instead, runs away,

edward goes after then some kissing AND then i left off with there not alone in the woods?/??

... well who else is in there??

would you like to find out?? mysterious music

Jacob POV

We were not alone in the woods,

my instincts which were now screaming at me where telling me that this was going to be bad, worse than bad this was going to be deadly

i could feel the cold warning in my spine that usually alerted me to "their" presence.

I felt as though i would scratch my nose off if i could just be rid of the burning. it was more vampires but not the veggie ones like the cullens. theses were the reason i was in this imprinting hell.

and i fully intended to take it out on them.

Edwards POV

I didn't need to see their red eyes or little Jane at the head of the pack to know it was the votroli.

their sheer number would have told me that anyways. they were here to see if i had changed bella,

and by the suprised look in aro's milky white eyes i could tell,

this was certainly the last thing they expected. i had frozen in fear almost going from ,as bella said "marble god", to statue.

they hadn't eaten since leaving italy and they were hungry. i could hear it in their thoughts

It was jacob that woke me from me thoughts interrupting with his own violent ones. he wanted to take on the votroli WAS he mad?

i lent in close whispered no in his ear then turned to smile at aro. "to what do i owe the pleasure aro". it was then that jacob fell to his knees

screaming in agony. jane smiled up at aro "well at least it works on this one" and she returned her gaze to jacob.

Aro smiled and said "I feel in the mood for pizza"

A/N: nooooo how can i do this to jake, strike me down at once for my crimes YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS COMIN HUH!! sorry bout the shortness but may update again tomorrow!! ty for all the reviews i am looking for a beta as i know i spelt votroli wrong, constructive criticism? i'd love you all forever :D VAMPIRES DON'T EAT EAT PIZZA I KNOW you all may thank flyleaf for such a fast update... the are the best motivating band ever!!


	6. stories

STORIES

disclaimer: i don't own twilight, although the edwardXjacob pairing is getting real popular lately but alas i don't own that either.

What has happened:

jacob imprints on edward runs off edward goes after they kiss vutroli (thats still wrong isn't it)  
find them in the wood and aro decides to go for pizza... yes pizza. i am going to do this from aros point of view as well cause i can ... basically thats the only reason!

Chapter 6

Aro's POV

i went to dismiss the guard but jane refused to leave me, shes like a daughter to me even if thee are no "blood" relations. i

sent the thought to edward that we should find somewhere to sit and talk things over. he nodded slightly and the young

human seemed to be jumpy and pale. he smelt all wrong to almost repulsive burning in his nose but still he could see the

humanity in his eyes after all , he turned to look at jane and chuckled, the eyes are the gate way to the soul. edward lead

them into a crowded pizzeria. aro's perfect hearing picked edwards companions heated words "how dare you bring them

near people!! what are you thinking??" edward scowled and replayed in a not so composed manner "your safety idiot these

are votruoli they won't risk exposing them selves but they won't hesitate in killing you if they find out what you are we need

to talk first to see if we can settle with a solution that leaves you alive and me not heart broken ok?"the young human

silenced at that. Aro had enough he could sense there was a juicy story behind all this and being so old stories, and their

pursuit, where what gave him the drive to live on and not seek out his final death. "so edward you bring me to a place filled

with humans what is it that you want to talk about and where is that old pet that you promised to turn i still smell her scent

on the air have you replaced her with this young fella so fast? ,

does her blood not sing for you anymore.i hardly think that the same attraction lured you to this one he smells, awful" with

this he had sat down smiled eerily at jacob and pulled out a chair for jane.

aro smiled at them both and waited. yes this was going to be a good story indeed.

a/n so will i tell you what happened to bella.. not that i really care but shes sure been quite and whats going on with the

rest of the werewolves surely they've noticed the other vampires?? . reviews make me happy hint hint


	7. Tensions

Well I am sorry for not updating in so long, if I am going to be honest with you... I forgot all about this story gomenasai *bows a few times* rite so back to business?

I own nothing…….. But if I did *winks*

Edwards POV

Edward glanced between the two pale cold, almost lifeless beings and the russet warm and fidgeting on either side of him. He wondered how to get out of this without putting Jacob, Bella the pack and his family in danger. He wondered how he could have put them in so much danger by just being close to them. The problem was they were perfectly adept at getting themselves in trouble without Edwards help.

Bella's POV

Bella lay slowly waking from the blissed out state Edward had left her in. She knew he seemed agitated since the vows and she thought it might have been the fact that he would have to fulfill his promise to her soon. Bella could feel twinges of pain coming on especially in her abdomen but the memories of her moving with her husband in synchronization for the first time had her distracted, they had fit so well together, Edward had managed not to kill or bite her and she saw this as a win. But as her sense began to come back to her she noticed she was warmer that she should have been even wrapped up in the blankets as she was. Her husband was gone. She realized that she was for the first time alone in the Cullen house hold. The rest of the Cullen's had gone to see the delani clan in Alaska to give her and Edward breathing space, as Alice had put it. A crash in the entrance room alerted Bella to the fact that she was not as alone as she once thought she was thinking it was Edward she got up put on her robe and sauntered out toward the landing hoping, if she was in any way lucky, for round two. But the wrong pale skinned man grinned back at her; Demitri's eyes seem to dance with malice and glee. The last thing Bella saw was the blur of him coming up the stairs and a cloth covering her face.

Sam's POV

Sam sat in Emily's home ashen faced at the news he was receiving. Quill looked at him apologetically, he did not want to deliver this news but he did not want anyone else phasing and seeing what he had seen, he had seen Jake fantasize about that leech. Above all of the werewolves Jacob was the one with the reason to hate them most and yet this happened. Just as Sam was about to order Jacobs excommunication from the pack Embry burst in the door with Paul on his heels. "Vampires the type we can kill I smelled them just south of the border close to the town there's at least 20" Embry's voice had excitement in it but Sam could see the worry in his eyes. Sam scowled he would have to deal with Jacob later he had bigger fish to fry. "Round everyone up Quill in Jacobs's absence you'll flank" with that he kissed Emily roughly and walked out the door to phase. He could not hear Jacobs's thoughts and although this was worrying, there was no bravado or excitement in the pack 20 vampires, they knew that as they all began to run, that they were running towards their death.

A/n so again I am sorry but hey the tensions are building ne? What will happen next where has demitri taken Bella why has Alice not noticed what's going on WHY SO MANY QUESTIONS THAT ARE NEVER ANSWERED? … I am an evil writer sorry :P


	8. family first

i don't own twilight...... BUT SOMEDAY.  
! naawt, anyway due to not updating for like months i will update alot for you kay? :D i have read breaking dawn now, but because it hadn't come out when i started the story I'm not going to include it.. although scarily one of my twists resembles Stephenie's great minds and all that lark.. well i suppose you'd rather read the story ^.^

Whats happened so far:(lazy people go back to chapter 1 )

Jacob arrives to kidnap Bella but accidentally imprints on Edward, who of course hears Jacob thinking about him in a more that just your friendly

enemy manner, Edward goes after Jacob and in anger kisses him ..(yay!!) but the have peeping toms.. IE, the vutroli, Aro wants to know what

the hell is going on so he brings them for pizza, meanwhile Bella is kidnapped (for real this time) by Demitri of the vutroli guard and the pack of

course have noticed the intrusion and are running towards a fight to the death with the vutroli omg i cant wait(btw i am in desperate need of a beta, due to my excited typing i often leave grammar totally out of the mix and full stops hardly ever get a look in 0.0)

Charlsie's POV

We all sat around Alice in Irana's sitting room. Her eyes looked wet even though vampires cant cry, desperation colored her voice as she came out of a vision that had taken her at least 15 minutes.

"we will be too late, by the time we get there it will be all over and Aro will order our execution also"

no one had and answer for that. Irana muttered something about the werewolves probably making it worse, she harboured no affection for them so it was to be expected. Esme buried her head in my shoulder, Jasper looked almost in pain as the sorrowful atmosphere assaulted him

while Emmet was in denial repeating again and again "Edward cant die he wont he cant" . Alice fell to the floor screaming as visions enveloped her,

as bad as things were Alice began to see they were going to get much worse

A/n so this was only small with more of my rambleing than story but w/e review.. what do you want to happen? i always want to no where the people think the story is going =.=


	9. desicion time

sorry some simple math for everyone!! weekend =updates ne? reviews =even more updates ^^ so the tension is almost palpable at this point, will the wolves die? will the vutroli kill jake and ed? (i have been asked this a bit) will jake and ed "get together" i dunno.. i just go with the flow!

we hasnt heard from jake in a while have we.. i go with him cause he ma fave!!

JACOBS POV

My nose burnt, i had become desensitized to edwards smell, actually edward smelt pretty good to me now, but these vampires were different i

could see by the bright crimson in their eyes these were not the friendly vampires. I wanted to reach out to Edward and tell him it'd be okay

but i couldnt. Reality bites. He seemed really tense, on edge. How could Edward be afraid. I knew, from the old stories passed down

throughout the generations of werewolves, that because those monsters killed people they were slightly stronger but with Edwards mind-

reading surely he'd have the edge? The old pale one Edward had called Aro reached out to touch his face Edward flinched looked at Jane and

then me then lent into Aros hand. This simple touch made me jealous, it shocked me how deep my feelings ran for Edward. Without meaning to

a deep throated growl rumbled in my throat as i glared towards Aro. His eyes did not seem to see me, like they were looking elsewhere.

Suddenly Edward and Aro snapped out of the trance they had entered. "Delightful as always Edward, and he is really fascinating unlike the

werewolves of abroad but still our enemy and yet your friends, i shall speak to Cario and Demitri and we shall see how we are going to

proceed" and with that pain bloomed in Jacobs head, he looked up to see Jane smirking at him as her and Aro left, then he passed out.

AROS POV

"They present a most interesting case Jane dearest, and i also saw, even though Edward tried to hide it that this Jacob is not the only of his

kind wouldnt it be wonderful to bring one home to study?" the old vampire practically skipped with glee, nothing this strange had happened

since Bella and before her nothing in centuries. Jane just nodded and continued walking toward the forest edge where the rest of the vutroli

waited for news.

EDWARDS POV

He had shown him everything, Aro now knew all about the werewolves everything that Edward had gleaned from his contact with them. Like

their fighting style, even their families. He slung the burning teen over his shoulder and walked out pizza hut, not caring about the stares he

was getting. He ran towards his home barley keeping out of sight of the humans, what would they see anyway, a blur? He lay jacob down on

the sofa in his room listening to his grunts and moans of pain. Guilt welled in Edwards stomach and it tasted bitter. It was going to be his fault

for the death of all those close to him, and all those close to jacob, should he give in to the feelings of the boy before him? Edward sat at the

foot of the couch unsure of what to do, the intensity of Jacob's feelings sometimes confused Edward and he wondered if they were clouding

his judgement. But Jacob was about to lose all he ever had and could have, couldnt Edward just give him the one things he seriously wanted?

It would be so easy to give. With that the vampire leaned in over the wolf and brush his freezing fingers across his smouldering shoulder blade and shook Jacob awake.

* * *

So........... MAUAHAA i am sorry i dont write like this intentionally.. ^^ well **review** tell me what you want etc!


	10. Heat

JACOB.

The searing pain sent me into unconsciousness, but it this floating state of awareness i couldnt quiet escape the feel of edwards shoulder pressed into my stomach he was indeed as cold as

Jacob has expected but he could also feel the fluid movement of muscle beneath him and this reminded Jacob that Edward was not as slight as he appeared. Jacob slid in and out of coherent

thought barely registering entering a vaguely familiar house nor being laid far to gently on a leather couch. He felt a touch so soft yet trembling that it could have belonged to a butterfly.

Well.. a frozen butterfly.

EDWARD

I reached out a hand knowing that if Jacob woke up he would not mind, it was something that he longed for. He had seemingly got over the repulsion, what a fascinating process imprinting

was. It was not the fear of being caught that had me worried it was a fear i would like it. That i would like being close to this wolf. And no doubt he would let me i had seen his thoughts after

all! My fingertips skimmed across the skin by his collarbone hesitantly, his skin was as smooth as silk and as i took a shaky breath i realized that he no longer smelled bad to me, almost

enticing. It was for lack of a better word arousing. Not like Bella had, hers was a smell that was torment that i happily endured to be around the simple quiet of her mind. I did not love Bella

just the silence that was her presence. My hands strayed further almost by their own accord, i was lost in thought over weather i actually wanted Jacob or was i looking for something

unique like i had in Bella and not really love. A slight sigh of contentment slipped from the werewolves lips and i looked down seeing a deep blush across his skin and an obvious strain in

his pants with out noticing my hands had slipped down his shirt and was gently caressing his abs. I felt warmth start to radiate, which was amazing in an undead thing, from my stomach

as lust started to cloud my mind. Jacobs eyelids fluttered open although stayed drooped and before i knew it i was being straddled by 140 pounds of wolf who preceded to to groan gently

and incline his head towards mine i looked up and saw that his eyes were asking permission. My lips grazed across his and then it all exploded, until all i could think of was Jacob.

A/n so i was threatened into doing this sorry


	11. authors rant

(authors rant)

AND SO!!!!!!!!!

I know it's a long time since I updated and I'm sooooooo sorry but *insert excuse here*, Anyway I'm really glad people continue to fave this story even though I've been neglecting it, As I stated last chapter I have been threatened into this story and so I am having a hard time coming up with stuff to write..

But yea so this is basically an appel for help, tell me what you want and ill try deliver

I'll update at some stage today as well REAL chapter ^^

Love darke

;D


	12. Fangirl

So I left off with Jacob straddling Edward ne?

Jacobs POV

I had to still be dreaming that was it. This was not real as much as Jacob wanted it to be it wasn't. Edward was probably nearby laughing at his fantasies.

Well if he was he was about to get uncomfortable. Lifting his lips from Edwards Jacob lent in to his neck licking gently, it was as cold as the rest of him but he felt Edward shudder beneath him.

Obviously a sensitive spot. Chancing his luck Jacob let his hand sneak up the back of Edwards shirt tracing the well toned body that, in his dreams, was his.

Edward had arched his back up causing friction between the two of them. Jacob was unsure if he could hold out anymore, even in his dreams he wouldn't take advantage of Edward.

As he was about to tell Edward they had to stop and talk, he heard a shuddered gasp he turned his head an Alice stood her eyes gazing at them almost hungrily Edward was so lost in what was happening he hadn't noticed.

His head was tilted back Jacob could see the muscles straining his jaw clenched and even a small amount of colour on his cheeks. "don't stop on my account Jacob" Edwards's eyes fluttered open in shock, their faces mirrored each other both looked shocked and guilty.

Edward at being caught. Jacob at the fact that this defiantly wasn't a dream.

a/n lalal it's short and anti-climatic but I'm not sure if I can go there yet, reviews shall give me courage!!


	13. Never really liked her

EDWARDS POV

I hadn't meant to let Jacob control me like that; I wanted to explore this new feeling myself. Was it lust or love? I felt as though I was being

compelled into action. But then he was kissing my jaw, my neck and spasms of pleasure shot down my body actually making me arch against

him. My mind went blank for once it felt so good and his hands started to stray up my t-shirt it felt as though he was burning me with his touch,

but not the bad kind it felt as though I had been frozen for along time and now Jacob was melting away the frost that had acclimated. Like a

fog was lifted I saw that I never really hated Jacob Black I always loved him even when I was with Bella. Lashing out at him only because I

didn't want the difference, the pain that could and would happen for Jacob his pack rejecting him. I heard a gasp from the door and with a small

groan I looked foreword to see Alice standing there with a grin on her face. Could she not go away he was, well obviously, busy.

BELLAS POV

Bella awoke with a monstrous pain in her wrists and on her ankles she felt light headed and groggy. She felt as though she were about to

throw up but felt a cloth balled up and tied in front of her face. She was tied to a chair and gagged, and where was Edward? She looked

around almost hopeful that he would be battling the badie to get to her. Oh well she though she looked around hoping Jacob would be there,

he'd do. But all there was was a smug Demitri glaring at her with blatant hunger in his eyes which were at this stage a crimson red. He sat into

her lap, lent in, Bella tried to scream she struggled fear and adrenaline gave her extra strength but still Demitri bit down gently and sucked her dry.

Tehhee is it that obvious I HATE Bella Swan?

More soon

-Darke

(What's Edward gonna say to Alice now hmm?


	14. Distractions

**Chapter****14 -Distractions**

**A/N**: Hi! So yeah I know it has been a while, but I am a busy person so I apologize I know, I know, it makes me mad when people don't update their stories WARNING: after getting a new review and a lot of thinking I've decided to carry on with the story……..but…….its gonna get a whole lot dirtier, at least if I get brave enough ^^'

**Demitri's POV**

Licking a droplet of Blood from his cheek Demitri sat down, feeling slightly bloated. No wonder her blood had sung for Edward, Demitri savoured the unique sweet aftertaste that had come from Bella's blood.

He looked down at the broken body of Bella Swan. She had fought, but there had been little point. She had hurt him about as much as a puppy could hurt a herd of angry bull elephants. A plan floated lazily about Demitri's mind. Surely Edward would be enraged when he found Bella

dead, and if a certain someone helped him find that fact out by, say, leaving her dead body on their door step. Demitri had lived a very long time and as of late nothing much had interested him. He had finally found a worthy distraction.

**Jacob's POV **

Jacob was glad that Alice was behind the couch. She had already seen way too much. A very turned on werewolf should not be inflicted upon her also. He was certain she would be able to smell their arousal, he sure as hell could, but graphic imagery would only worsen the situation.

Edward moved gently under Jacob, making Jacob gasp and grip tightly onto the side of the sofa. Edward smiled apologetically at him and slipped out from underneath him, Edward also using the couch as a shield from Alice's view, glared at her defiantly. Jacob could almost feel

Edward's rage prickle across his skin. Waiting for an onslaught of insults and accusations from Alice he was surprised by what the pixie finally said.

**Edward's POV **

Still frowning Edward scanned Alice's thoughts. It seemed almost deafening, hearing it all again after the silence that must have been causedby what Jacob had been doing to him. Could lust cloud his hearing of people's thoughts? Is this why he could not hear Bella, surely he had not

lusted for her from the start? He looked over at Jacob who was looking between Alice and Edward wondering what was going on between the two of them but Edward didn't hear this, it was in his expression. Edward could no longer hear Jacob either, this was ridiculous. Edward

scowled and made a memo to himself to look further into this later; he had bigger problems to deal with. He concentrated on Alice's thoughts but all he heard was "happy birthday" in languages long lost to the world of man.

Edward's and Alice's eyes connected and he clearly heard Alice's thoughts "that was so hot" which was accompanied by a sly grin on her face.

**Alice's POV **

If vampires needed to breathe Alice would be hyperventilating right now. Surely two sexy mythical creatures making out together was more than a girl could ever wish for. Edward was in obvious shock Jacob confused with a deep blush on his cheeks making him look even cuter. Alice

damned her visions, if only she could see Jacob then she could have watched this from afar… getting her mind from that dirty road of thoughts before Edward caught her she grinned coughed and said "I repeat for Jacob that that was the hottest thing I've seen in decades, you two

should go into the porn business, with less clothes though" She grinned at the two of them and they could not look more mortified if they tried. Edward looked at Alice almost scathingly "how did you know to come?"


	15. Love Square

**Chapter 15**

**A/N:** SOOoooo my lucky readers… I am giving you 2 chapters on the same day after weeks of neglect.. like giving a flower buckets of water after its very clearly withered, although I hope the interest in the story hasn't withered and died away -.-' Things are going to get a whole lot madder ^_^" And I hope you lot forgive me for this twist in the plot and my temporary leave from sanity. What was a BellaXEdwardXJacob love triangle is about to become a square  Edward and Jake don't know about Bella's death yet but Alice is going to tell them, but she seems to have become distracted heh, And now we shall find out about how did she know to come and find Edward in such a compromising situation. (Before anyone bothers to correct me I know its jasper hale...) I almost love Jasper as much as Jacob... almost :D

***(flash back)***

**Jasper's POV**

Jasper had always been the quietest in the Cullen family. What need had he to express himself in words when his life companion, Alice, who saw the future and a brother, Edward, who could read his mind. He had struggled with his "extra" powers the most. Controlling someone else's

feelings was pretty cool but feeling somebody else's feelings was defiantly not. Imagine whenever you go into school you nearly drown in tidal waves of emotion crashing upon you, angst, hate, depression and on rare occasions joy. It was also very awkward when in class Jasper began

to pick up on another emotion that should not be felt on campus but was the bane of his day. Often in class he'd begin to fidget, what caused this were stabs of pleasure coursing through his body, perhaps from a teacher giving a student some extra "biology lessons2 in the janitor's

closet or a student using sexual favours to pay for their drug addiction. Trying and most often failing not to become aroused by these sensations that bombarded Jasper he then had the task of hiding a full arousal in the middle of class then sneaking off to either calm down or

deal with it. In Jaspers mind this was not a power but a curse, which punished him for his unnatural existence daily.

Thankfully his powers only had a range of about half a mile so if it got too much he could ran away from all these feelings and sit in the middleof a forest with only his own feelings to contend with. He could focus in on a person so distance wasn't really a problem.

Anxiety had been coming off Alice for the last while. First she had lost Bella then she had lost Edward's futures she could no longer see him in the future, but she was not panicking. She just assumed that they were with the werewolves and this must be what was blocking her visions.

So she asked Jasper to see how they were feeling. He agreed but left to do so in private. After a few minutes of running Jasper found himself in the middle of a forest alone even the animals kept their distance from him. Looking for Bella's emotions he caught her last moments, terror,

immense pain, and then nothing. He felt the soul leave her body and the girl was no more. Fearing the worst Jasper searched for Edward. Intense pleasure shook Jaspers frame he sunk to his knees a moan escaping his lips, hands scabbeling at his jeans to give him self away to

these feelings to lose himself in them. He guessed Edward was cheating on Bella and he could feel that it was Jacob but this realisation was at the back of his mind unlike Edward or Jacob who were barely holding it in as they were Jasper felt both of their pleasure it was doubled for him

to almost an unbearable point of ectasty. Jasper came and suck to the forest floor groans occasionally scaring the animals hiding far away from him. The lust and love coming from Jacob and Edward had peremenently rubbed off on Jasper leaving him with feelings for two people that

were defiantly out of bounds. He went home and told Alice to go to Edward. He couldn't really look at her but she didn't pick up on it. Guilt chocked him up he felt as though he had just cheated on her although he hadn't really done anything.

**Alice's POV **

With a cry of frustration Alice also lost Jasper's future . She waitied for him to return and he told her to go ot Edward that Edward would need her. Worried she asked why, but Jasper did not elaborate. Alice left at once pocketing a small cell phone making it back to forks in record time

she kept running and came to a silent stop in Edwards room where she found him, occupied. Edward hardly needs me here she muttered to herself and started to heat up while looking at the scene before her.

**A/n:** Now!! Just over 1500 words! Heh I know no one thought jasper would ever become involved in something like this review pretty please with really good looking vampires and werewolves on top (of each other heheh) :D


End file.
